1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to synthetic garnet systems and related radio-frequency (RF) applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various crystalline materials with magnetic properties have been used as components in electronic devices such as cellular phones, biomedical devices, and RFID sensors. Garnets are crystalline materials with ferrimagnetic properties particularly useful in RF electronics operating in the lower frequency portions of the microwave region. Many microwave magnetic materials are derivatives of Yttrium Iron Garnet (YIG), a synthetic form of garnet widely used in various telecommunication devices largely because of its favorable magnetic properties such as narrow line absorption at its ferromagnetic resonance frequency. YIG is generally composed of Yttrium, Iron, Oxygen, and possibly doped with one or more other rare earth metals such as the Lanthanides or Scandium. However, the supply of rare earth elements such as Yttrium has recently become increasingly restricted, thus resulting in correspondingly steep increases in cost. As such, there is a need to find a cost-effective substitute for rare earth elements in synthetic garnet structures that does not compromise the magnetic properties of the material and can be used for microwave applications.